ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Wendy Albastar
Wendy Albastar (ウェンディ・アルバースター U~endi Arubāsutā) is a character from the Future Heroes Series. She first appeared in the Extended PnF Universe Series movie Fireside Crusaders Forever and becoming a main character throughout the Future Heroes Series. She later made minor appearances in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Her Pre-SHM timeline self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life She was born with electrostatic powers. As a result, most kids tend not to get near her, calling her a freak. One day, she was recently bullied by kids above her age for having super-powers until Milly come to her rescue and beat up the bullies. She then advise Wendy to stop beign a doormat and start to stand up for herself and those around her. From this point, Wendy has become tough and cool-headed. She met Selena at some point prior to the Future Heroes Series. The two later met Berry Blossom, Dasher and Sweet Caramel as the five become friends. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders Forever Future Heroes Series Personality Wendy is sweet hearted, kind and cool headed. True to her kindness, she is very caring towards others. She is also an 'think-before-she-acts' type of girl. She is very smart, but not compared to Moon's intellegence. She kniws histories of the Earth and the original FC Team very well, and oftenly commented on how Selena don't know history. Despite her kindness, she is very money-minded. She has a very short temper, tending to get angry on a few occasions, escpecially if it involved Selena and Berry's childish arguement. She is an avid fan of superheroes and somewhat a comic book geek. This is another reason she is excited to have superpowers. If she met one of the superheroes, she would instantly faint out of excitement. Physical Appearence She has a long brown hair. The hair covers part of the right side of her eye. The colour of her eyes are green. Her Fireside Girl outfit has dark brown collar. Later in the Future Heroes Series, she wears a hair-clip on her right-side that originally covered her eyes and sports a ponytail. After the timeskip, she wears a pink custom made Fireside Girl French Beret with a buckles hanging from it. She also tied her hair downwards and her hair colour has changed to a more lighter brown colour. She also wears a pink furry jacket over her Fireside Girls top uniform. She was first seen with this design during the second FHS crossover movie. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now sports a bun hairstyle. Powers and Abilities 'Superhuman Powers' Wendy is shown to have various superhuman powers throughout the series. She has a total of 10 different super-powers. 'Electrostatic Powers' She has a power to generate physical electrostatic. It is also her very first and default super-power. She was born with this power. Though she was not proud of it at first, she had finally accept her powers after meeting Milly. *'Electroshock' (電気ショック Denki Shokku) - Shocks the enemy. *'Electrohack' (エレクトロハック Erekutoro Hakku) - Hacks a system. *'Electropillar' (電気ピラー Denki Pira) - Sends off various electric pillars to the enemy. *'Electro Radial Kick' (電気ラジアルキック Denki Rajiaru Kikku) - She channels the electricity through her left feet while running and kick the enemies multiple times. After the timeskip, she is able to channel electricity through her feet without running. *'Electrostream' (電気ストリーム Denki Sutorimu) - Sends off a stream of electricity. *'ElectroTarget' (エレクトロターゲット ErekutoroTagetto) - Sends off many electrical strings to one enemy *'Shock Absorbtion' (衝撃吸収 Shogeki Kyushu) - Absorbs other DNAs and radiations to her body. It is the main reason she obtained her other super-powers. 'Spider-Powers' She gained powers of a spider after she absorbed to the radiation of Moon's Spider-inator. As a result, she has gained aspects of a spider. It is her second super-power. Her powers mostly resembles Spider-Man's, most prominently that she has spider sense. *'Spider-Crawl' (スパイダークロール Supaida Kuroru) - She use her hands to crawl a wall like a spider would. *'Web-Strike' (ウェブストライク U~ebu Sutoraiku) - Sends off a barrage of web bullets. *'Web-Swing' (ウェブスイング U~ebu Suingu) - She use the web to swing across buildings. *'Agility' (アジリティ Ajiriti) - She can dodge several attacks using her spider-agility. As stated by her, everything around her is slow when she used it. *'Spider-Sense' (スパイダーセンス Supaida Sensu) - She is able to sense any upcoming danger. 'Pyrokinesis' She gained pyrokinesis, also known as the power to generate fire when she absorbed a Pyronite DNA (part of the Ben 10 Remote Ability of the D-Remote). As a result, she has aspects of a Pyronite, with the exeption of turning into a Pyronite itself. It is her third super-power. She is able to combine her Pyrokinesis Powers with her other Super-Powers to create a more devastating attack. *'Pyro Outbreak' (パイロアウトブレイク Pairo Autobureiku) - A pyronite blast that takes down one lane of enemies. Wendy sometimes use this with both hands. It is her most used attack. *'Pyro Stream' (パイロストリーム Pairo Sutorimu) - Sends off a stream of flames. *'Pyro X-ttack' (パイロクロスタック Pairo Kurosutakku) - Wendy unleased a stram of flames in shape of an x around her enemies, *'Pyro Breath' (パイロブレス Pairo Buresu) - As the name implies, she breathes a stream of fire to take down enemies. *'Pyro Supernova' (パイロスーパーノヴァ Pairo Supanovu~a) - She ignites herself with fire before releasing a huge amount of pyronite flames, causing a huge explosion. She rarely use this move as it destroys area that are about 360 degrees around her. After the timeskip, she is able to form a barrier around her and the eneies while performing this technique, making her technique less dangerous around her friends. 'Superhuman Strength' She gained superhuman strength once she absorbed a gamma radiation, which luckily did not change her DNA. As it implies, she has the ability to lift heavy objects. It is her fourth super-power. *'Super Punch' (スーパーパンチ Supa Panchi) - She sends off a powerful punch. *'Super Kick' (スーパーキック Supa Kikku) - She sends off a powerful kick. *'Earthbreaker' (アースブレーカー Asubureka) - She sends a powerful sonic wave by punching to the ground. *'Power Headbutt' (パワーずつき Pawa Zutsuki) - She unleashes a powerful headbutt to the enemy. 'Telekinesis' She gained telekinnesis once she absorbed the radiation from the Brain Machine 5000. As a result, she has the abilty to lift many objects telephatically, light and heavy. It is her fifth super-power. *'Tele: Object Scramble' (テレ：オブジェクトスクランブル Tere: Obujekuto Sukuranburu) - She lift several objects a flings them to random enemies around her. *'Tele: Communication' (テレ：コミュニケーション Tere: Komyunikeshon) - She use it to telephatically communicate with others. It is also her most used ability. The name is a pun on the word "Telecommunication". *'Tele: Mind Break' (テレ：マインドブレイク Tere: Maindo Bureiku) - Allows the user to read people's mind. The side effect is that it would damage her own brain, which is why she rarely uses this technique. This side effect disappeared after the timeskip. 'Superhuman Speed' She gained superhuman speed once she absorbed the DNAs of the Kineceleran. Like the Pyronite Powers, the Kineceleran DNA she absorbed originated from the Ben 10 Universe's Remote Ability. As it implies, she can ran at a very high speed due to having aspects of the said alien DNA. It is her sixth super-power. *'Speed Kick' (スピードキック Supido Kikku) - She kicks enemies at high speed. *'Overlimiter' - Wendy runs at very high speed and dash to the enemy. *'Speed Reflect' - Wendy spins around, creating a tornado that shileds her from projectiles. 'Cold/Ice Manipulation' She gained the power to manipulate cold and ice once she absorbed Total Zero Degrees' powers, who's powers are also the cold/ice manipulation. As it implies, she is able to generate ice in different variations. It is her seventh Super-Powers. *'Snowstorm Finish' (吹雪仕上げ'' Fubuki Shiage'') - She sends off a large snowstorm before it freezes up an area 180 degrees around the enemies. *'Freeze Spikes' (フリーズスパイク Furizu Supaiku) - She sends off a barrage of icicle spikes to the enemy. *'Ice Defense' (氷防衛 Kori Boei) - Creates an ice shield. *'Ultimate Ice' (究極氷 Kyukyoku Kori) - Sends off a large ice beam to freeze a group of enemies. *'Ice Breath' (アイスブレス Aisu Buresu) - She breathes an extremely cold breath that freezes her enemies. 'Healing Factor' She gained healing factor, along with vision-based powers once she absorbed the powers of the revived Saggitarius Zodiarts. The healing factor came from the Aquarius Zodiarts portion of Saggitarius. As it implies, it allows her to heal her injuries instantly. It is her eighth Super-Powers and the first one not to be full combat-type power. *'Self Heal' (セルフヒール Serufu Hiru) - An ability that allows her to heal her injuries. Before the timeskip, the amount of time to heal is usually 5 minutes or more but after the timeskip, she is able to heal injurues in seconds. *'Ultra Heal' (ウルトラヒール Urutora Hiru) - She use this ability to heal others like her friends. 'Vision-Based Powers' She gained vision-based powers, along with healing factor once she absorbed the powers of the revived Saggitarius Zodiarts. It is split into five uses: Heat Vision, X-Ray Vision, Night Vision, Telescopic Vision and the Freeze Vision. Due to the similarites of the aspects of her visions with one of her powers, she is able to combine them for a devastating attack (eg: Heat Vision + Pyronite Powers). It is her ninth Super-Powers. *'Heat Vision' (ヒートビジョン Hito Bijon) - She releases a heated laser vision from her eyes. *'X-Ray Vision' (透視能力 Toshinoryoku) - She use this vision to spy on enemies hideout or inside of people. She rarely use this ability, due to the fact that she might ended up seeing 'disturbing things' (as stated by her). *'Night Vision' (夜間視力 Yakan Shiryoku) - Her eyes releases a green light that allows her to see in the dark. *'Telescopic Vision' (テレスコピックビジョン Teresukopikku Bijon) - Allows her to see far-away place. *'Freeze Vision' (視覚を凍結 Shikaku o Toketsu) - She releases an icy laser vision from her eyes. 'Weather Control' She gained the power to manipulate weather when she absorbed Friendtchi's powers, Lightron, and Cosmic Radiation. As it implies, she is able to create multiple weathers like thunder, typhoons, lightnings, ect. It is her 10th and final Super-Powers. *'Hurricane Tempo' (ハリケーンテンポ Hariken Tenpo) - Sends off a large hurricane that sends the enemies away. *'Thunder Tempo' (サンダテンポ Sanda Tempo) - She summons a thunder to shock an enemy. *'Lightning Tempo' (ライトニングテンポ Raitoningu Tenpo) - She summons a lightning to shock a group of enemy. *'Typhoon Tempo' (台風テンポ'' Taifu Tenpo'') - She sends off multiple typhoon to attack her enemies. *'Tsunami Tenpo' (津波テンポ Tsunami Tenpo) - Unleashes a powerful tsunami. *'Ultimate Weather Tempo' (究極天気テンポ Kyukyoku Tenki Tenpo) - She use all weather elements to create a devastating attack that take out multiple group of enemies. 'Combined Superpower Techniques' After the timeskip, Wendy has gained much better control at her superpower to the point of combining them to more powerful attacks. Relationships Background Information *She is considered a loose counterpart of Nami from the anime/manga One Piece. This is actually true due to the similarities with that character and that Wendy's Japanese voice actor previously voiced Nami. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team